<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flowers Bloom on the First Snowfall by Milkboi_22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752453">The Flowers Bloom on the First Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkboi_22/pseuds/Milkboi_22'>Milkboi_22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Hanahaki Disease AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Falling In Love, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, I Tried, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkboi_22/pseuds/Milkboi_22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma recently found out that he has Hanahaki Disease, cause of his one-sided love for his best friend Kuroo. </p><p>Days later, he witnessed Kuroo vomiting petals too. He knew Tsukki likes Kuroo, so why does his best friend have that?</p><p>That time, Kenma knew that he needs to help him, he needs to save Kuroo.</p><p>Not minding even if his life was the price to pay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Hanahaki Disease AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flowers Bloom on the First Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>"Oh man, I can't wait to see him again!"</p><p>"I wonder how that four-eyes improved, you know? You think he could beat me now?"</p><p>Kenma could only roll his eyes as he let Kuroo blabber about the blocker of Karasuno High, Tsukishima Kei.</p><p>He was tired of listening to Kuroo talk about Tsukishima as if he knew him since they were children but in reality, they just met one month ago. Since then there was never a day without Kuroo mentioning Tsukishima and his potential.</p><p>They are going to have a week-long training camp with Karasuno High School and Fukurodani Academy starting tomorrow. Upon hearing that, Kuroo couldn't shut up with the excitement he's feeling.</p><p>"I'm much more interested as to what Shoyo is up to these days." Kenma deadpanned and averted his gaze to his psp. "He was the kind of guy who would try new things. I'm sure they're gonna try something new during our match-"</p><p>"You talked about him as if you knew him too well."</p><p>"Well you talk like that about Tsukishima as well. Did you hear me complain? No."</p><p>"I wasn't complaining though." Kuroo smirked before snatching Kenma's psp causing the latter to glare at him. He just lost against the boss and it's all because of Kuroo distracting him.</p><p>"You look good in my sweater." Kuroo uttered, eyes not leaving Kenma's cat-like ones.</p><p>Kenma forced a cough before looking away and simply snatching his psp from Kuroo's hands. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal.</p><p>"You always say that every time I wear your sweater."</p><p>"I'm just being honest. It looked much better to you than it did to me." Kuroo stated in a matter-of-fact tone causing Kenma to blush furiously at his words but of course he turned his back so Kuroo won't notice it.</p><p>It would be the death of him once he finds out about it.</p><p>"I lost the game because of you. Stop distracting me." Kenma tried so hard to change the topic as well as the atmosphere while trying to calm his heart down.</p><p>"Mhm. You always blame me every time you lose the game." Kuroo spoke as he stood up and approach the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kenma. Don't pull an all-nighter or else-"</p><p>"I know." Kenma cut him off and Kuroo could only smile before shutting the door. Once he was out, Kenma heaved a sigh and promptly layed on his bed. It suddenly felt suffocating, he felt the need to vomit but stopped himself from doing so. Maybe he was just tired and he better take a rest since tomorrow will be a big day.</p><p>--</p><p>"Thank you for the match!"</p><p>The players ran to their respective place and took a rest as soon as their coaches told them to take a break. Nekoma High won their second match against Karasuno High and boy it wasn't so easy, their scores were neck to neck. It was no wonder they're all exhausted and tired.</p><p>Kenma was in the middle of drinking water and talking to Yaku when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Kenma! Yaku-san!" the ever enthusiastic Hinata Shoyo appeared before him with his eye-catching tangerine-colored hair and a bright smile. Yaku greeted him back with the same smile before excusing himself. Hinata sat on the cold floor and lightly tapped the space beside him.</p><p>"Shoyo." Kenma mumbled before putting down his bottled water and sitting down next to his friend.</p><p>"Nice game but I won't lose next time!" Hinata stated, his eyes full of determination as he looked at Kenma with a smile.</p><p>The latter returned it for a good second before his eyes went to a certain boy across the court whose eyes are solely focus on Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima who are busy talking in the corner-well, Kuroo is the only one who keeps the conversation going.</p><p>"Is your friend okay?" the question slipped out of Kenma's mouth without him knowing.</p><p>Hinata tried to look at the direction Kenma's looking at and saw Yamaguchi sitting with Yachi. However, it looks like Yamaguchi was in deep thought and his eyes are looking far away.</p><p>"Are you referring to Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked while Kenma just nodded. "Well, I guess he's not feeling well lately. During our practice, he would suddenly excuse himself and came back after about 5 minutes with shaky hands and sweat on his forehead."</p><p>"Did he consult to a doctor? Maybe it needs medical attention."</p><p>"I tried talking to him about it but he would always say he's fine and he's just feeling under the weather." Hinata sighed and leaned his back on the wall before closing his eyes.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kenma was intently looking at Yamaguchi as the boy watched Kuroo and Tsukishima. There was something with the way he looks at them and he was not sure about it, but pain was written all over his face. He already has an idea as to why was he looking at them that way, but he won't assume unless stated.</p><p>After a few minutes, Kenma decided to go to the washroom to wash his face while Hinata excused himself and walked towards their team to practice.</p><p>Kenma was silently walking, only the faint sounds of his foot steps echoed in the hallway. The other players are too tired to even go to the washroom and they rather sit down or lay on the cold floor to take a rest so he assumes that he's the only one outside the gymnasium but oh boy he was wrong.</p><p>"Hey, Kenma! Where are you going?"</p><p>Just when he thought he could walk in peace, someone appeared before his eyes. Right in front of him was his bestfriend with Tsukishima. It looks like they were roaming around the school and Kenma doesn't know if he should praise Kuroo for convincing Tsukishima to come with him.</p><p>"Washroom." He shortly replied before glancing at Tsukishima who seems to be looking for someone.</p><p>"Oh, take care then. Come back immediately, alright? We still have a match against Fukurodani."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Kenma continued walking until he reached the washroom. His chest was throbbing in pain but he paid no attention to it, he was used to it after all. He washed his face and sighed the moment the water hits his skin, it was refreshing. He was about to leave the washroom when he suddenly burst into a coughing fit, his throat was suddenly itchy but that wasn't the one that caught his attention.</p><p>It was the petals on his palm and those petals are too familiar to him.</p><p>Cherry Blossoms.</p><p>Kenma could feel his knees shaking, his eyes widened at the sight but before he could process what was happening, he heard someone from the last cubicle and that almost made him jump out of surprise. He heard a cough, followed by a sob.</p><p>Kenma isn't the type of person who would stick his nose to someone's business but he couldn't help the curiosity that was bubbling inside him. He took a step towards the last cubicle but before he could even knock, the door opened and it revealed the guy he assumed that Tsukishima was looking for.</p><p>"K-Kenma-san-" Yamaguchi wasn't able to finish his sentence as he coughed once again. He tried so hard to cover his mouth but the pink petals already caught Kenma's eyes.</p><p>Yamaguchi looked at the petals, horrified. His eyes started welling up with tears and he let it continuously roll on his cheeks. It has been three days since he discovered that he has Hanahaki Disease and it felt like his whole world turned upside-down in an instant.</p><p>"You have-" Kenma paused, his eyes not leaving the petals on Yamaguchi's palm. "You have it too?"</p><p>Yamaguchi couldn't even look at him in the eyes and just nodded. He felt another wave of fear swallowing him yet again and that was enough to make him cry harder. He let the petals fall from his hands and wiped his tears that keeps on falling like a raging waterfall. Kenma stood frozen in front of him, not knowing what to say and what to do. He can't tell that it will be fine because he knows what will happen.</p><p>They stayed like that for a minute before Yamaguchi noticed a cherry blossom petal on the floor. He was sure that it wasn't there when he entered the washroom and Kenma is the only person who entered the washroom after him, which only means-</p><p>"Y-You have Hanahaki Disease?" he asked to which Kenma answered with a nod. Yamaguchi's eyes grew wide for a split second before he started tearing up once again.</p><p>"What are your plans?" Kenma asked silently, enough for Yamaguchi to hear. "You have two options. Undergo a surgery or confess."</p><p>"I know." Yamaguchi whispered. "Oikawa-san explained it to me before he died because of this disease too."</p><p>Kenma's brows furrowed upon hearing the name. "Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai?"</p><p>"Yes. It was an accident though, I didn't mean to see him throwing up at the back of the gymnasium. I was the only one who knew about him having it. That was until Iwaizumi-san discovered about it too but it was too late." there was a hint of sadness in his voice as he answered. "Oikawa-san died without confessing to him but he wrote him a letter."</p><p>"He told me that people with this disease will only last for 2-6 months before the flowers in your lungs will kill you, depending on their situation." Yamaguchi added. The thought of dying at an early age and not being able to achieve his dream scares him.</p><p>"Who says love can't kill?" the other commented with a sad smile plastered on his lips. "This would be the death of us."</p><p>Hearing that only made Yamaguchi feel worse. It only add to the weight he was feeling and Kenma seems to notice that because he quickly apologized.</p><p>"Kenma-san, aren't you scared of dying?" Yamaguchi suddenly asked. "Or are you going to-"</p><p>"No, I don't have any plans of undergoing a surgery." Kenma answered before Yamaguchi could even finish his question. He sighed as he leaned onto the sink since he could still feel his legs shaking.</p><p>"I'd rather bear with the pain than forget the feeling of loving someone." Kenma paused as a certain person suddenly appeared on his mind. "I don't want to forget him."</p><p>Yamaguchi watched him with sadness in his eyes. He knows what he's feeling because that's what he feels every time he sees Tsukishima and Kuroo. Even though the former won't admit it, it's obvious that he likes the latter too.</p><p>And that broke Yamaguchi's heart.</p><p>Kenma glanced at Yamaguchi only to find him with his head hung low.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask me who?"</p><p>Yamaguchi tried to force a smile. "Kenma-san, I already know it's Kuroo-san."</p><p>Kenma bit his lip and looked away. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and he was so sure that he was as red as tomato because of embarassment. Was he really obvious? Damn.</p><p>"There's something with the way you look at him, how your eyes sparkle every time you see him, the way your cheeks turn pink when he's close to you-"</p><p>"I don't know if I should be scared with how observant you are." Kenma commented causing Yamaguchi to giggle.</p><p>They stayed in the washroom for how many minutes before they realized that break time should be over by now and the next match will start in about a minute. They ran through the hallways until they reached the gymnasium and all the attention were on the two boys who are panting heavily.</p><p>"It looks like we're the center of attention now." Yamaguchi mumbled looking embarassed as Hinata walked towards them and pat their backs.</p><p>"I bet you almost forgot that you still have a match, Kenma." Hinata teased to which Kenma only answered with a sigh.</p><p>--</p><p>The days passed by in a blur and those days were unbearable. Kenma started coughing more petals that were stained with small amount of blood. His body is now weaker than usual and it was evident during their matches. He always try his best to set the way he usually do but he couldn't get himself to focus especially with the itchiness in his throat. He was silently praying that his team mates didn't notice it or it will turn out worse.</p><p>Today was the last day of the week-long training camp and it was their first match with Karasuno for the day. Kenma tried to calm himself and breathe properly. He reached for the water bottle, hoping that a good amount of water would ease the itchiness he was feeling.</p><p>They all get into their positions and Kenma could already feel the exhaustion even though the match hasn't started yet. From the corner of his eye, he can see Yamaguchi worriedly looking at him but he could only look forward and not pay attention to it.</p><p>Nekoma took the first set with another neck-to-neck scores. Kenma could already feel his whole body giving up because of exhaustion and Kuroo telling him that he was proud of Tsukishima wasn't helping at all. It only worsen the itchiness of his throat and the petals bubbling inside him.</p><p>Kenma desperately grabbed the water bottle from the bench and drank it in one go. He could feel someone's eyes looking at him but he shrugged it off and sat on the bench to rest. His team was in the middle of discussing some strategy before the whistle blew once again.</p><p>"Kenma." Yaku called out. Kenma turned around to face Yaku who had a worried look. "You need to take a rest."</p><p>"Yaku, I'm fine." Kenma whispered before looking away. "I'm perfectly fine."</p><p>Yaku was still not convinced but he knows that he doesn't have any choice because Kenma won't let himself rest on the bench. That being said, Yaku glanced at Kuroo who was looking them. He was silently asking him for help but the latter looks confused.</p><p>Kenma noticed that and he sighed. "Don't worry about me, Yaku. Let's just end this."</p><p>Yaku sighed in defeat before making their way to their positions. Once both team are on their places, the second set starts.</p><p>A few steps from them stood Akaashi, Bokuto and the other players of Fukurodani who intently watched their match. Bokuto was cheering them non-stop, looking and sounding like a proud dad of Hinata and best bro of Kuroo while Akaashi silently observed a certain person who now seems to get more tired easily than before.</p><p>"Is it just me or some of Kenma's sets are a bit off?" Bokuto commented as he crossed his arms and slightly nudged the boy next to him.</p><p>Akaashi nodded, eyes not leaving the pudding head who's panting heavily. "So you noticed it too?"</p><p>"Of course. His sets are always on point but it seems like that's not the case now." Bokuto added. "He seems to be trying his best today but he's not in his best form."</p><p>Akaashi stayed silent and said nothing. He doesn't know what to say and it looks like Bokuto doesn't mind it at all. He keeps on commenting how Kenma looks tired and exhausted-which Akaashi noticed these past days during their matches.</p><p>"But how come Kuroo didn't noticed it?" Bokuto raised a brow, looking directly at Kuroo's back who seems to focus on blocking. Akaashi averted his eyes to the ravenette who only have its attention on the ball.</p><p>"I think he noticed it, Bokuto-san. He's just waiting for a timing to talk to him."</p><p>"Yeah, he should talk to Kenma and convince him to take a rest." Bokuto agreed before his lips turned into a frown. "I think he needs to do it now though. It seems like Kenma's going to pass out any minute."</p><p>Akaashi couldn't help but notice the way Kenma lightly massaged his neck as if he was trying to stop something from coming out of his mouth.</p><p>"Kenma!" Yaku called him out after smoothly receiving the ball.</p><p>Kenma moved forward to properly set the ball to Yamamoto but stopped midway when he suddenly feel like throwing up. He held his neck and let the ball dropped on the floor but that didn't matter anymore.</p><p>He could feel it. He could feel the petals forcing its way on his mouth and he's scared as fvck.</p><p>Kenma tried to cover his mouth with his hand but before he could do it, he felt a towel covering it as he coughed. He looked up only to see Akaashi looking at him as if he was telling him that it's fine. Yaku was quick to react, he was patting Kenma's back as he continuously cough. Kuroo was about to help too but Kenma only swatted his hands away, shocking everyone.</p><p>He didn't mean to do it but if Kuroo's near him, it will only result to throwing up more.</p><p>"Kindly bring him to the infirmary." Coach Nekomata said and Kuroo was already on his feet when Akaashi spoke.</p><p>"I-I'll bring him there." He volunteered. Everyone looked at him but Akaashi was not a tiny bit bothered. Instead, he helped Kenma to stand up, putting his arms around his waist and Kenma's arms on his shoulder.</p><p>"I-I'm fine-" Kenma tried to protest but Coach Nekomata was quick enough to cut him off.</p><p>"Kenma, there's nothing wrong with taking a rest. You must prioritize your health over anything else."</p><p>Kenma had his hung low and didn't say anything.</p><p>"Akaashi, let me help you." Bokuto walked towards them but Akaashi raised his hand to stop him.</p><p>"I can handle this, Bokuto-san." He mumbled while giving him a reasurring look. "Just stay here. We'll be back."</p><p>Bokuto worriedly glanced at Kenma before looking back to Akaashi. "Alright. We'll wait for you."</p><p>Kenma tried to speak but no words came out from his mouth. He looked up only to see Kuroo staring back at him with eyes full of worry, making his stomach do some back-flips and butterflies fluttering inside him.</p><p>"Let's go, Kenma." Akaashi whispered and started walking towards the door of the gymnasium but before they could exit, Kenma saw Yamaguchi looking at him with big, teary eyes.</p><p>Kenma slightly smiled, as if he was telling him that he'll be fine.</p><p>--</p><p>A month passed and Kenma was not feeling any better. Hell, he was having a hard time even just standing up. It was like every part of his body are in pain every time he tries to move. Despite that, he always try his hardest during practices so no one could suspect of his condition.</p><p>He knew his condition's getting worse and his parents are still convincing him to undergo a surgery but he was firm with his decision.</p><p>There's no way he'll forget about a certain rooster hair guy named Kuroo Tetsurou.</p><p>There's no way he will forget about the guy who introduced him to volleyball. The guy who's there for him through thick and thin. The guy who made his life exciting and colourful. The only guy who made him feel this way.</p><p>He was an ice cream in a summer afternoon. He was the sun that brought him warm during winter. He was the rainbow after the rain. He was the star that shines bright amidst darkness.</p><p>Everything about him is just beautiful.</p><p>With that thought in mind, Kenma started coughing once again, more and more petals and blood are coming out of his mouth as the day passed by. He felt his whole body shaking, his mouth felt dry and he's trying hard to breathe.</p><p>Kenma knew that the flowers growing in his lungs would be the death of him. The undying love for his bestfriend would cost his life but he couldn't care less. Kuroo became a part of him and he was so sure that if he will undergo the surgery, he would still feel empty.</p><p>As if a part of him was taken away.</p><p>Because Kuroo is and will forever be a big part of his life.</p><p>Kenma slowly picked up the petals that were covered in blood and shoved them in the trashbin. After making sure that there were no trace of petals or blood on the floor, he made himself comfortable on his bed.</p><p>He was about to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was just his parents, he didn't bother opening his eyes until he heard footsteps and a familiar voice that almost made him throw up right on the spot.</p><p>"Kenma."</p><p>Kenma hated how his body reacts upon hearing that voice. He felt his blood running cold, the flowers are threatening to come out of his mouth once again.</p><p>Kenma opened his eyes and forced himself to sit. He doesn't want Kuroo to know about his condition, no way. Kuroo would definitely do anything to know the person who's making him suffer and Kenma can't tell him that it was him.</p><p>"What brings you here? I thought you're going to hang out with Tsukishima?" He asked. All the while thanking the gods for helping him not to stutter.</p><p>Kuroo fell silent for about a minute before answering, "I-I'm not feeling well."</p><p>"If that's the case, shouldn't you be taking a rest or somethin-" before Kenma could finish his sentence, Kuroo started coughing causing him to stop and stare at him with wide eyes.</p><p>A familiar pink petal caught his eyes.</p><p>The same petal that Yamaguchi has been throwing up.</p><p>"K-Kuroo." he looks at him with unreadable expression. "Since when?"</p><p>The said guy looks at him with a soft look on his eyes. The spark that he sees every time he looks at Kuroo's orbs are no longer there. His eyes were dead and dull.</p><p>"Two days ago."</p><p>"B-But how? Tsukishima, h-he-" Kenma paused, feeling his heart break for the nth time. "H-He likes you! How-I-I don't understand."</p><p>Kenma doesn't know what to do. He was so sure that Tsukishima likes Kuroo, so why does Kuroo have hanahaki disease too?</p><p>"Maybe he doesn't like me." Kuroo answered in a small voice. Kenma could feel the hurt from how those words slipped out of his mouth. "Maybe he likes someone else."</p><p>"No, he likes you!" Kenma half-shouted making Kuroo almost jumped out of surprise. Hearing his best friend talk like that was rare so no one can really blame him if he reacted like that.</p><p>Kenma breathed deeply as he weighed things on his mind. "Kuroo, I-I can see the way he looks at you! I can see how he secretly smiles every time you compliment him! I can see the way his cheeks turn pink every time you smile at him but you never noticed it because he always turn his back on you!"</p><p>Kuroo stared at him with his mouth agape while processing what his friend just said.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kenma could hear a faint voice inside him that was begging him to stop what he was doing.</p><p>Please stop, this is torture.</p><p>Please stop, you're making this hard for you.</p><p>Please stop, you're slowly killing yourself.</p><p>Kenma unconsiously clenched his fist as he tried to think of the ways to help Kuroo. In the end, he could only think of one way to help him and he's determined to do that, even though he knew that it would be the end of him.</p><p>"Kuroo." he silently called out. Kuroo looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say next. "I won't let you die."</p><p>"Kenma-"</p><p>"I'll help you." Kenma almost choked on the flowers that are pushing their way through his mouth. It stings and every part of his body are in pain. "Just trust me and you'll be fine."</p><p>--</p><p>"Kenma, you don't look well. Are you sure you're okay with this? Where are we going anyway?"</p><p>"J-Just shut up and trust me."</p><p>That was enough for Kuroo to zip his mouth and lean on his seat. His mind is full of questions as to what is Kenma thinking right now, where are they going and who's the person that can help him. He had been asking those three questions for the past hour but there was no answer from Kenma and his father who is driving them somewhere.</p><p>Kuroo pulled out his airpods from his pocket before putting one on his ear and the other one on Kenma. The latter was shocked but he tried to remain calm and composed. Kenma was slowly drifting to sleep as a familiar song filled his ears. Kuroo was busy looking outside the window as the street lights were reflecting in his eyes while Kenma was busy with his phone.</p><p>--</p><p>From: Akaashi</p><p>Kenma, are you sure about this? You don't have to do that.</p><p>--</p><p>To: Akaashi</p><p>Yes, Akaashi. Besides, in my state right now, I don't think I could even last a month.</p><p>--</p><p>From: Akaashi</p><p>Kenma</p><p>Please don't say that. I will ask my grandma if she know someone who can help you.</p><p>--</p><p>Kenma bit his lips as he felt his eyes sting. Instead of replying to Akaashi, he chose to close his eyes and heaved a sigh.</p><p>Kuroo glanced at Kenma as he heard him sigh. A defeaning silence enveloped them for a minute, the two are silently appreciating the song before Kuroo decided to break it.</p><p>"Hey, Kenma?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Kenma paused with what he's doing and looked up only to see Kuroo staring at him. His eyes hold different emotions that left Kenma in awe.</p><p>It was as if he was looking at millions of stars that illuminates the night sky.</p><p>"F-For what?" Kenma almost cursed inside his head when he stuttered. His heart was beating fast, threatening to come out of his chest and he was scared that Kuroo might hear it.</p><p>"For everything."</p><p>For the first time in the past weeks, Kuroo smiled--not a fake or a force one, but a bright and sincere smile that made Kenma smile too.</p><p>"I got your back." He answered while fighting the urge to throw up. He doesn't want to ruin the atmosphere just because of the stupid flowers that slowly suffocating him. "Always."</p><p>"We only have months before I graduate so let's make the most of it, yeah?" Kuroo reached out to Kenma's hair and ruffles it. "I hope the person you're talking about can really help me."</p><p>"Because I want to spend more time with you."</p><p>Those words were enough to break Kenma. His heart clenched with so much pain and tears start falling from his eyes like a raging waterfall. Without thinking, he hugged Kuroo tightly as if his life depend on it. He was afraid that once he let go, everything will be over.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kenma whispered, making sure that Kuroo won't hear him or else he will ask him a ton of questions and he will have no choice but answer them because he sucks at lying. "I'm sorry, Kuroo."</p><p>"I knew it, you'll miss me!" Kuroo exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one and hugged him even tighter. A single tear rolled down his cheeks but he didn't bother wiping it. "We can still hang out, you know. Don't worry about it!"</p><p>Kenma cried even harder. He was trying so hard to stop himself from sobbing but he eventually gave up. He buried his face in Kuroo's chest, inhaling his addicting scent. He will surely miss Kuroo's scent that smells like vanilla and strawberry.</p><p>Kuroo carefully stroked Kenma's hair to calm him down. Something stirred inside him as he watched Kenma cry his heart out until he fell asleep right in his arms.</p><p>"Good night, Kenma."</p><p>--</p><p>Kenma woke up at around 5am in the morning only to find himself caged in Kuroo's arms. He looked at the guy who's sleeping peacefully and a small snore escaping his lips. He looks like an angel.</p><p>At that moment, Kenma felt like reaching out to comb his hair but before he could do so, he stopped and slowly moved away. He reached for the paper bag that he prepared before he left his house and threw up the petals that were fighting their way to his mouth. The once pink petals became red and covered with blood. It hurts even more as the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom.</p><p>Kenma wiped his mouth and drank a good amount of water from his water bottle as he closed his eyes when the metallic taste of blood hit his tongue.</p><p>This is worst.</p><p>"Kozume." Kuroo's father caught his attention and from the rearview mirror, he can see the man looking at him with a sympathetic look. "Does Tetsurou know about your condition?"</p><p>Kenma looked down and slowly shook his head. "N-No."</p><p>He heard him sigh but he doesn't have the courage to look up. Instead, he glanced at Kuroo seems to be in a deep sleep.</p><p>"Do you have plan on telling him?"</p><p>"N-No. H-He'll just convince me to confess and I-It wouldn't make a difference."</p><p>"What do you mean?" the man had his gaze fixated on the road in front of him.</p><p>"I-It wouldn't make a difference because the person I like doesn't like me the same way."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Kuroo's father just nodded and didn't ask him any questions. Kenma was glad for that because who knows what will happen if he accidentally tells him that the person he likes is Kuroo.</p><p>After how many hours, they arrived at a familiar gate and Kuroo was beyond surprised when he realized that they are in Karasuno High School.</p><p>"Kenma-"</p><p>"Let's go. Someone's waiting for you." Kenma tried his best to smile but every muscle in his body was again in pain.</p><p>Kuroo told his father to just wait in the car since it's cold outside. Winter's coming and it is the season that should not be underestimated.</p><p>The moment they stepped out of the car, Kenma's whole body shivered as the cold wind welcomed him with kisses on his skin. He could still feel the cold piercing its way into his clothes and skin but Kenma continued walking until they reached an area of the school where there is less to no students passing by.</p><p>"Kenma, what are we doing here?" Kuroo asked, confusion was written all over his face.</p><p>"I told you I'll help you, right? And there's only one person that can help you."</p><p>"What do you mean-" Kuroo wasn't able to finish his sentence when he coughed up four petals of carnation.</p><p>Kenma handed him a scarf and his phone rang. He immediately pulled his phone and answered the call.</p><p>"Kenma-san." Yamaguchi's weak voice can be heard on the other side of the line followed by a cough. "H-He's there."</p><p>"We're here too."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I can't go there immediately. My teacher wants to talk to me about something."</p><p>"It's okay, Yamaguchi." Kenma weakly smiled but soon faded when he heard a soft sob. "I-I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be, Kenma-san. I-It's my decision too. I want T-Tsukki to be happy."</p><p>Kenma felt his eyes tearing up once again. "L-Let's meet after you talk with your teacher."</p><p>Yamaguchi silently hummed and the next words that came out of his mouth broke Kenma even more.</p><p>"Kenma-san, I'm glad I met y-you. Thank you for everything."</p><p>Kenma tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "Save that for later, Yamaguchi."</p><p>He heard the other guy giggled before they bid their goodbye. Kenma looked at Kuroo before pushing him to what seem like the garden of Karasuno High.</p><p>"Everything will be fine. You will be fine, Kuroo." He reassured him while patting his back and giving him a thumbs up. Kuroo looked around the garden and saw a familiar guy standing below the sakura tree.</p><p>"I'll wait for you here." Kenma added before leaving Kuroo standing there, dumbfounded and not knowing what to do. As soon as Tsukishima sensed someone's presence, he looked back and saw Kuroo standing there.</p><p>Every step he take felt like a step near to death. Kenma sat on a bench near the garden to give Kuroo and Tsukishima some privacy. Not yet a minute passed by when he received a text from Kuroo.</p><p>From: Kuroo</p><p>I can't believe you set me up, Kenma. ≥﹏≤</p><p>Kenma chuckled remembering the dumbfounded look on Kuroo's face when he left him there. He began to type his reply but as he read it for the third time, he had second thoughts on sending it.</p><p>With a sigh, he locked his phone without deleting his reply but not sending it either. As Kenma looked at the sky and trees, a memory suddenly flashed in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"So Kenma, what is your greatest fear?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma paused his game and glanced at Kuroo who was busy eating some onigiri that his mom made for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's with the question?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just curious." Kuroo answered while munching. "So that I know what to do to make you happy and what I should not do to make you sad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To be forgotten."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm scared to be forgotten."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh." Kuroo looked shocked but he eventually smiled. "How could I forget you? The moment I forget you is the moment that a fish can walk. In short, it is impossible to forget you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma fell silent before throwing back the question. "How about you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I'm asking my psp." Kenma replied sarcastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kenma!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My greatest fear is..." Kuroo paused and looked down. "being left alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again, Kenma fell silent. His mind processed what Kuroo had just said but he was interrupted when he felt two hands on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So don't leave me, okay?" Kuroo looked at him with full of sincerity that made Kenma speechless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another minute of silence before Kenma shrugged off Kuroo's grasp and went on playing with his psp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If the time comes when I have to leave you," Kenma muttered while not taking his eyes off the game in his hands. "I'll make sure that you're not alone."</em>
</p><p>Kenma held his neck as he felt another batch of petals pushing their way. It was the most painful and suffocating one. He held onto the bench and threw up full bloom cherry blossoms.</p><p>He stared at the flowers on the ground that would be beautiful only if it didn't come out of his mouth and there are no traces of blood on its petals. The flowers have always been beautiful and lovely but with the blood traces all over it, it was more like an abstract painting. A beautiful disaster.</p><p>"Kenma!"</p><p>Kenma whipped his head to where he heard Kuroo's voice. He stood up and was welcomed with a tight hug from the other.</p><p>"He confessed to me. You're right! He likes me!" Kuroo's voice was full of joy and happiness. "Thank you so much, Kenma!"</p><p>Kenma could only nod and hug him back. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, broken and shattered into tiny pieces. He felt his knees giving up and it's getting harder to breathe. Kuroo seems to noticed it because he slightly pushed Kenma to check if he was okay but the latter collapsed in front of him, good thing that Kuroo was holding him or Kenma would have to face a serious injury.</p><p>"Kenma!" without second thoughts, Kuroo carried him and ran as fast as he could until they reached the car.</p><p>"Kenma-san, we only did what we think is right and that is to see them happy." Yamaguchi spoke as he watched the car drove away. A batallion of tears were rolling down his freckled cheeks. "Our plan was successful. We saved them from dying with regrets and we both understood that letting go of the person we love is part of loving them too."</p><p>"See you soon, Kenma-san."</p><p>--</p><p>Kenma struggled to breathe as Kuroo was trying to calm his shivering body. Despite that, Kenma tried his best to speak.</p><p>"Kuroo, I-I'm happy for you." he managed to say in a hoarse voice. He reached to caress his cheeks and Kuroo almost jumped at how cold his hands are.</p><p>"Kenma, w-what are you saying?" Kuroo's voice was unstable and desperate but Kenma could only smile.</p><p>"Y-You're not alone anymore."</p><p>Kenma's grip on Kuroo's coat became tighter as he felt the roots squeezing and occupying his entire body.</p><p>"You've got some explaining to do, Kenma." Kuroo muttered under his breath, looking intently at Kenma who was as white as snow.</p><p>Kenma didn't bother answering him. Instead, he scooted closer to him, feeling the warmth that envelopes him. "I'm tired. Can I sleep?"</p><p>Kuroo doesn't know why but he suddenly feel goosebumps spreading in his entire body. There was something with the way Kenma said those words, as if he was bidding good bye.</p><p>Before Kuroo could even answer, Kenma already fell asleep with a small smile plastered on his face. Kuroo couldn't help but stare at his best friend with worry. How come he didn't notice the dark circles under his eyes? He became thinner and weak. His skin was paler than before and his cheeks had sunken.</p><p>Kenma's sick and he didn't even notice it.</p><p>As soon as the car stopped in front of the hospital, Kuroo tried to wake him up but Kenma didn't even open his eyes. He held his hands to carry him but Kuroo paused when realization suddenly hit him.</p><p>Kenma's hands were as cold as ice and he's not breathing anymore.</p><p>"Kenma?" He whispered and reached out to lightly tap his friend's cheeks but the latter didn't even move. "K-Kenma!"</p><p>Kuroo's gaze travelled down to the floor and what he saw shocked him to the core.</p><p>Lots of cherry blossoms.</p><p>Kenma had hanahaki disease all this time and he wasn't aware of it.</p><p>"Kenma, w-who made you suffer like this?" He asked in a weak tone. He held Kenma's cold hands, trying to give him warm using his two hands. "Y-You promised me- W-What would I do without you?"</p><p>Kuroo broke down right in front of his father who can only watch him while silently wiping his tears.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a loud thud. He found Kenma's phone and accidentally pressed the power button, causing it to light up and the first thing that appeared was Kenma's supposed to be reply to Kuroo's message earlier but decided not to sent it.</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, Kuroo.'</em>
</p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first time writing a haikyuu!! fanfiction and I hope you like it. ♥ I'm sorry for any grammatical error, english is not my first language so I hope you understand.  pls let me know your thoughts! It will really help me. </p><p>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Stay safe! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>